1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat sink technology and more particularly, to rudder performance technology and more particularly, to a rudder resistance reducing method, which utilizes a negative pressure to guide in gas for generating air bubbles, reducing the resistance of the rubber of a boat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A boat, except the boat body, has attachments and gears hung on the outside of the boat body. For example, a boat 10 shown in FIG. 1 comprises a boat body 11, a propeller 13 pivotally connected to the boat body 11 below the water line 12, and an attachment, for example, a rudder 14 arranged at the boat 10 at a rear side relative to the propeller 13 for controlling the steering direction of the boat.
Referring to FIG. 2, during rotation of the propeller 13 of the aforesaid boat 10, a flow of water is produced that passes through the rudder 14. As the rudder 14 is disposed at the downstream of the flow of water caused by the propeller 13, a resistance will be produced against the steering direction of the board. Further, because the rudder 14 is a requisite attachment of the boat 10, resistance will be inevitably produced against the rudder 14 during rotation of the propeller 13 to cause a high-speed flow of water.
Conventional methods for reducing the aforesaid resistance are commonly to modify the streamline design of the rudder or surface treatment without affecting the structural strength of the rudder. However, these methods cannot achieve a significant effect in reducing the rudder resistance.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a measure for reducing rudder resistance in an economic manner, minimizing fuel gas consumption.